Wario World U
Wario World U is a game released for the Wii U console as a sequel to the Nintendo GameCube game, Wario World. It was released in Europe and Australia in January 5, 2013, in Japan in February 09, 2013 and in the United States in February 12, 2013. Storyline The game begins with Wario in his new golden palace built in a land called "Marshmallow World". When he visits his treasure room, he finds out that all of his gold coins, diamonds and crystals are gone. The ground starts to shake and the palace explodes and is destroyed, as Wario is thrown away. Wario sees Adamon, a diamond-like thief, to steal all his treasure and the land's ruler, Prince Mashumaru and take them to his own castle, making all the Marshmites scared. Wario then, sets off to rescue the prince and all of the stolen objects. Gameplay Just like its predecessor, Wario World U is a tridimentional platform game. In each level, the player must beat a boss, collect four treasures and grab an amount of coins. Each world has two levels and, after both are completed, the world boss fight can be played. Wario also has a set of moves that can be used to use objects and defeats enemies. Characters Playable Characters *Wario Supporting Characters *Peppy-Peepers *Prince Mashumaru *Marshmites Mini-Games When Wario defeats a number of bosses, a new mini-game is available in a room in his palace. Wario can win mini-games to get a large amount of coins and extra health. There are three mini-games that can be unlocked: *''WarioWare Arcade!'' *''Wario's Adventure!'' *''Wario's Downhill!'' Number of coins In each level, the player must collect a number of coins to open the boss room. The number of coins required to collect are shown below. Levels Wario World U is divided in eight worlds, each one with two levels, with a total of sixteen levels. The worlds can be accessed by areas in Wario's Palace. Whirly Woods Twinkle Ocean Gloomy Garden Shiver Summit Machinery Ferry Cocoa Cavern Cloud Castle Creep Steep Items Blocks *'Item Block': Wario can hit these, and they drop coins or garlics. *'Watermelon Block': blocks can be carried and thrown by Wario. *'Stone Block': blocks that can be broken by Wario. *'Stonedrop Block': blocks that can be broken and fall down if there's nothing under them. *'Marshmallow Block': blocks that disappear when Wario steps on them. *'Arrow Block': Blocks that move to the direction they point. Objects *'Treasure Button': come in orange, yellow, purple and green. If they are activated, a treasure appears. *'Escape Spring': they are located in Crystal Rooms and help the player to get back to the main area. *'Sticky Sphere': when Wario touches them, he can crawl around it. *'Golden Columns': colums used by Wario to defeat enemies. *'Garlic Nozzle': a trumpet-like object that drops garlic when Wario punches it. *'Wooden Trapdoor': used to access Crystal Rooms. *'Steel Trapdoor': used to access Coin Pad rooms, but needs to be crushed with an enemy to open. *'Whirly Bolt': giant bolts that can be swiveled by Wario to open doors, make platforms, etc. *'Wario Stage': stages where Wario can battle enemies to win amounts of coins. *'Goal Wheel': the end of every level, where the player can also get some coins. *'Way-Out Wings': Wings that can take Wario back to the start of a level. Collectibles *'Coin': common objects that Wario can use to get extra lives or to buy things for his Palace. *'Crystal Key': Wario must grab three of them per level, in order to activate the Goal Wheel. *'Wario Sculpture': grant Wario an extra life. *'Peppy Peeper': small creatures that give hints to Wario. There are four in every level. *'Wario's Trasures': there are four in every level. They can be used to decorate Wario's palace. *'Garlic': they fill one of Wario's hearts. *'Coin Pad': they are found in bonus rooms and are placed in the Goal Wheel. They come in three variations and grant Wario the number of coins on them. Enemies These are simple enemies that appear in the majority of levels. Specified area enemies Bosses and impediments Moves and Transformations Wario has a variety of moves in the game. *Spring Jump: Wario jumps, as his legs turn into a spring. *Fist Punch: Wario punches and his fist gets big. *Wheel Ram: Wario runs foward with wheels on his legs. *Vortex Grab: Wario can suck coins with a small vortex on his mouth. *Block Slam: Wario turns into a cube and strongly slams the ground. *Roll Ball: Wario turns into a ball that can roll fastly to defeat enemies. Wario also has three special attacks, that can be used on enemies and Golden Columns. *Powerful Throw: Wario grabs the enemy and throws it away. *Drill Spin: Wario grabs the enemy and spins it. *Super Toss: Wario throws the enemy up and it falls down, slamming the ground. Trivia *The game's main villain's name, Adamon, is a pun on the name "Adam" and the word "adamond".